


First Night

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Luna lose their virginities to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

Neville looks so sweet, so impossibly innocent, sprawled out across the blue-blanketed top of her bed. His clothes have been shed like armor, a defense that she has convinced him to drop to the floor. He is as shy now as ever he has been, all those months and years of growing and coming into his own left behind just as surely as his shoes and socks and shirt.

She smiles at him, admiring the way his hair fans out across the white pillows, even as she slides the buttons out of their holes and opens her shirt. Each new button reveals another inch of flesh, another creamy pale expanse of perfection and desire. A pleased flush blooms, pretty and pink, along the curves of her breasts, echoed by the pale pink scalloped edges of her bra.

She is not usually in this position, one of power and control. She finds it rather interesting, and believes that she is coming to understand how some people can grow addicted to it. Were it not for him, however, the thought never would have crossed her mind, and so she easily lets it go. Her eyes focus on the flush that lights his pale skin, content to see him so open and undefended.

Like any good general, she exploits his weakness. She dives in to taste his flesh, even as her arms slide out of the sleeves of her shirt. His sweat is almost sweet where it lies on her tongue, with just a hint of burring salt. Pleased, she tastes him again, this time dragging her teeth across his dampened skin.

It makes him keen.

She likes that.

Her mouth does not lift up off of his skin, not for the whole long while it takes her to work her own pale, thin hands up under her skirt and shimmy her lace-edged panties off. They drop to the floor of his room, unnoticed, to join his clothing. 

Ever the gentleman, he offers her a helping hand up as she scrambles up onto the bed. The motion and shifting weights make the mattress move and bounce beneath them. He squeaks a little as gravity and the laws of physics seem to conspire to make her glide against his hard cock.

She giggles, and the heated air of the room fizzles for a moment. It does not cool, not really, but some of the tension of not knowing dissipates. He grins at her, silly. She grins back. As his long, cool fingers play out across the swell of her breasts, her shorter, warmer ones move to his cock. She wraps it in strong fingers and begins to stroke. This, at least, is a somewhat familiar motion.

Not so the next. When she is content with the puddle of flesh and bone he has become, she casts a wordless, wandless prophylactic charm and then swings one strong, long leg up over his hips. He gets a quick flash of Luna’s pale pubic hair before her skirt hides the view once more, but the image stays with him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 KinkBingo, for the 'virginity' square


End file.
